


Last Action Figure Hero

by randomfatkid



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get immortalized as action figures. However, there's something not quite right with Clint's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Action Figure Hero

**Author's Note:**

> From the Marvel Cinematic Universe with a nod to the comics. :)

When Clint dropped the box on Coulson's desk, he was already grinning. 

"I'm busy Barton," Coulson answers, pushing the box to the side. Clint pushed it back, hand staying firm on top. 

"Open it boss. Trust me, you're going to love what's inside," Clint tells him. Coulson reaches for his pocket knife, slicing the packing tape and opening the box. He pulled out the packing paper to reveal two of the new action figures modeled after The Avengers. 

"I've been immortalized!" Clint says as Phil takes a look at the toy. Clint isn't paying attention when Phil's mouth dropped. "Um. Clint?" Phil asks looking a bit more carefully at the figure.

"I think there's been a mistake," Phil says. Clint finally zeroes in on the figure and how very, very wrong it looks.

"What the fuck did they do? This isn't what I wear? Do they not know this!?" Clint shouts. Phil can't help but laugh. The purple tunic looks more like a dress on the figure and the purple headpiece covers up Clint's face and looks completely ridiculous. 

Phil hands the figure to Clint who rips it out of the package. Phil grabs the other figure, one that he wasn't expecting to see. It was of him. The figure was wearing a black suit, with a white badge clipped on the pocket of the jacket. The figure is holding what a black pistol and has Phil's signature headset over his right ear. 

"Did you know about this?" Phil says looking up at Clint. 

"That. I did know about. Tony had it specially made for me, well for you too." Clint tells him. 

"Great! You guys got them!" The voice of Tony Stark comes from behind them. 

"I took some liberties with yours Barton, hope you don't mind." Tony says, flashing him a grin. 

"I'm wearing a dress." Clint snaps back. 

"That was Natasha's input. Blame her." Tony answers back, taking the figure from his hands. He looked over at Phil who was still holding his own action figure. 

"You like it? Barton didn't want you to be left out." Tony tells him. 

"It's amazing. Thank you. Both of you." Phil says, shaking Tony's hand and nodding at Clint. He'd thank Clint later at home for this. 

"You should have seen Cap's face when I started playing with ours." He shows Phil a photo on his phone of the Captain America figure bending Iron Man over a stapler in the most inappropriate way. 

Clint laughed and Phil just smiled. He too was now immortalized with the rest of them. He too was a hero now.

This is what Clint's figure is based on:


End file.
